Revolution Roulette
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Serilda was born one eventful night of a solar eclipse, her mother Sparrow, which is long before she became Queen, raised this little child until something had happened to her. Serilda grows up over the years with the help of her dear and closest friends. Join her as she grows up to face what fate has in store for her. (Starts out as a child, then it will work its way up)
1. Chapter 1

Revolution Roulette

_"If this machine doesn't stop, what will you do if it never goes out_  
_Never goes out of season_

_It never stops as it turns, there ain't no passion, yet it burns_  
_Introducing my prison_

_Losing myself in this place, soon I'm gone without a trace_  
_Freed with that final incision_

_Look my heart it's a bird, it needs to sing and to be heard_  
_Not this clockwork precision_

_And the machine grows idiotic_  
_Who's gonna be its ingenious critic_

_Everybody loves the perfect solution_  
_To beat the odds against the poorest possible substitution_  
_What you see is never what you're gonna get_  
_Everybody's playing revolution roulette_

_Leaves you no arguments to trade, you can try the key or you can wait_  
_But the lock will not open_

_So you're left with sanity to lose, cos the machine is a ruse_  
_Another invention to rule them_

_It's like a fistful of snake eyes, a hand grenade with bye byes_  
_Like a million spent on nothing_

_It's kinda like a pick in their lock, when you never went "knock knock, hello, anybody home?_  
_I'm coming in"._  
_With a touch of foreboding_

_And the machine grows parasitic_  
_Who's gonna critisize the good critic_

_Everybody loves..._

_Everybody has the perfect solution_  
_It's just hard to resist the sweet seduction_  
_There ain't no trick to winning double what you bet_  
_Welcome to revolution roulette_

_Everybody loves..."_\- Poets of the Fall

**Chapter 1:**

Long before Albion had its Hero of Brightwall and revolution that brought the former ruler Logan to his knees, and before The Hero of Brightwall had her children., she had her first child with a man she met and fell in love with, one event struck Sparrow with is being pregnant, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Serilda.  
Miss Sparrow stares at herself in the mirror, her bright eyes and raven head young maiden on the road to retrieve her rightful throne. Her sister was killed when she was not but a child and her rough life had made her strong. It's all fate as Theresea told her once when she had her seen her one night and that fate is painful.  
Miss Sparrow also goes by another name, Celina, and that means Heaven, a name that she was given to by an old religious couple when they were saved by her.  
Sparrow runs her hands through a little head pf a snow white and amber eye girl below her. The little girl stares up at her and smiles, "Mama!" She says bursting in to a little giggle as Sparrow starts to tickle the six year old.  
"Do you want to go to nanny's?" Sparrow asks sweetly as she drops down to her knees and cups her child's chin gently.  
"No, mamma. I want to go with you, you always leave me here alone..." The little girl starts to cry, her amber eyes dim with sorrow.

Sparrow shuts her eyes as the guilt begins building in her chest. She swallows the feelings and stands up elegantly. "No, my child. You have to stay with nanny, it's for your safety...I cannot let anything hurt you or take over you...no matter what, promise me that you'll stay inside when it's dark out and keep a light on in the cabin and never trust strangers. Promise me, my dear baby girl" She says as she stares down at her little sweet first born Serilda, the name will bring her strength when the times come for her. But for now, her safety is a requirement.

"Yes, mommy" Serilda murmurs, not once lying to her mother.  
Sparrow takes the small hand of Serilda's in hand and leads her to the nanny's house. The house is plain yet it's in a lovely town full of caring and friendly people that take care of each other.

She opens the door and gently pushes the dear child inside and a larger auburn haired women with green eyes stare at her in shock then she adjusts her flour covered clothing. She must have been in the middle of creating meat pies.

"Sorry, mistress. We have been making pies, but umm...is there anything I can help you with?" she asks nervously as she twirles her thumbs.  
Sparrow steps inside the house and shuts the door behind them. They head over to the table and took a seat; they stare at each other until one speaks and that is Sparrow. "I believe that it's getting closer and she needs to be watched further more. We spoke of this earlier and you should-" the young woman had a nerve to cut of the young heroine.

"I know, I have been preparing for this day. I'll call for the town meeting for tonight" She tells her strongly.  
Little Serilda pulls on her light blue dress shyly. One thing she did know is that her mother is very frightened and she doesn't know why and that's scaring her. She begins to cry gaining attention by the two adult women.  
Sparrow jumps from her chair and embraces her young child securely. "Momma, what's wrong? I'm scared, I feel your fear...it's scary..." She sobs out.  
Mother Sparrow sighs deeply and shakes her head, "My dear child, I only worry what is to come and that might bring me... it's just that I'm protecting you and I worry. So baby, shhhh it's okay," She brushes her hair and laughs lightly. "It's okay, my sweety. Just don't cry, I'm always here with you, no matter the miles apart. I'll always be right in here" She points at her daughter's chest then flicked her nose softly after the child glanced down at her mother poking her chest.  
"I got your nose!" Sparrow pinches Serilda's nose and pretends to grab it from her then stands up high. "I got your nose, sweety! It's mine! HAHHAHA!" she begins to laugh loudly and holds her hand in the air.

Serilda pouts and tries to jump up and down to try to grab her nose back. "Aaahh! Mommy, I wanna have my nose back!"  
Sparrow shakes her finger 'no' slowly before turning her head and grin down at her impatient child. What she didn't know is that her game is making her child upset more and more quickly.

"Mommy, please! They'll eat me if I don't have my nose!" Serilda says before letting out a terrific scream and collapsing to the ground.  
Sparrow stops and drops to her child's side and shakes her several times, "Baby, wake up! Please...you can have your nose back!" Sparrow yells terrified.  
The small child's fearful face brought Miss Sparrow to her senses that she immediately needs the help from the priests to cure her from evil invaders. She screams at the nanny to get the priests here fast, which made the young woman dash out of the door like a tornado and straight for the temple; returning with the priests they notice her despair state and begin to work on healing her.

"We need to seal the darkness away!" they shout as tendrils of black ink begin to spew from Serilda's mouth.  
Sparrow collapses to her knees feeling numb, everything she worked so hard for has beginning to unravel before her very eyes. The very core of her being shook with violent horrors and utter dissatisfaction that her daughter has this darkness that is inside her.

The whole day she spent watching the priests heal her only daughter, the aura and magic of light and life spring around them and trailing down their arms unto the unconscious trembling child.  
"Sparrow, it will be fine. She's a strong girl, she takes after you after all. She is your daughter and has your hero blood" she turns to her friend and ally, Reaver as he goes by now.  
"I know..its just that I dread that one day she will have to pick a side and I'm scared what that will be or even if I will be alive then" Sparrow murmurs, the tears threatening to escape her eyes, but not once did she allow them too.

"That will be another day, for now we must bring her along" Sparrows boyfriend tells her in a light heart tone as he walks through the door.  
Reaver and a few other members of their group except for Sparrow grimace at the sight of the muscular young man. She smiles softy and whispers, "Yeah, we must then"

No matter how many times Reaver has seen this young boy, he just wants to rip his eyes out and throw him to the walverines or wolves even. The boy needs to know respect and that he will mess up one day and Reaver himself will have to kill the spoiled boy.  
The healers of the light open the doors of the little girl's room, they have beads and candles and prayer books all over the room. The scent of burning incense tainting the room with its enchanting aroma.

"She has been healed" one of the priests state.  
Sparrow smiles widely and folds her arms behind her back. Reaver lets out a smirk and glances over to his ally, he opens his mouth to say something but Sparrow turns to him and glares "Don't say anything you little shit"

He chuckles and looks out of the window across from them, trying to ignore the impudent, stench ridden, frail looking boy that could be mistaken for a girl that is ill with disease. The only reason he could tolerate him for so long without killing him is his ally's unbelievable desire for him. Reaver himself knows that he couldn't even be attracted to the boy, not once is he interested in him in anyway. The boy's unattractive and wretched attitude makes him want to rip his head off.  
"Ugh, okay. Let's go?" The boy Kortle says.

**FIVE YEARS LATER~~**

As the group has been catching up with their lives and business of the hunt they have been for many years that the little Serilda's birthdays has went by fast. The girl is now a eleven year old youth. Sparrow watches over the course of five years that the girl has her looks and her own attitude is similar to hers but not entirely.  
"Mother, I want to learn how to fight!" Serilda says whilst crossing her arms.  
Sparrow shakes her head, "No, there is no way I will let you get blood on your hands!" She deadpans their conversation that they had for the last two hours.  
"Why not? I WANT TO DEFEND MYSELF!" She shouts, stomping her foot on the ground and glaring at her mother.

Sparrow shakes her head, "I won't allow it, you will not be stained with blood" she nearly yells at her child, for once the child didn't listen. She doesn't understand either that once she gets stained she won't be able to wash that away.  
"You know what, fuck you! Since you left from your group, you become a bitch! You never want me to do anything anymore!" Serilda screams out, her eyes narrow menacingly.

The darkness rimming around her eyes and her teeth glimmering in it's whitest glory. Sparrow narrows her eyes back, not letting her child push her away. "Serilda! You will never do that, they'll take you and kill you!" She screams so loud that it made her daughter wince and the glass shatter nearby.  
Serilda drops her head in shame and falls to her knees. "I'm sorry mommy, I didn't understand why you didn't want me to do anything...I just really want to know how to defend myself... I..." she lets out a sigh.

Sparrow encloses her hands and lets out a heavy sigh. "I will teach you and I will ask the others to help..." she asks.  
Serilda shakes her head, "No, just you and Reaver..." she whispers shyly, a blush escaping her cheeks after saying Reaver's name.

Sparrow sucks in air sharply, does her child have a little crush on her ally that lusts after so many things? The ideas that turn in her head like gears turning in clocks.  
"Do you have a crush on him?" Sparrow asks her daughter dropping to her eye level.  
"I...I...yeah...I-i Do" Serilda chokes out, the embarrassment apparent by the crimson across her cheeks.

"Do not go after him, he will break your heart!" Sparrow tells him, honestly blaring in her eyes completely.  
Serilda remains silent and turns her head in shame. "I-It's just a crush"  
"Good, it better just be, Or I will fucking kill him" Sparrow sneers and folds her hands as she stands back up and looks around the nearly empty room.  
"This is where you choose to live for now?"

Serilda inclines her head in response, 'Yes" and takes a seat in her velvet red cushion chair.  
Sparrow examines the room. The room has only a chair, a sofa, a few tables and a bed. The room wasn't the best but it was acceptable from her child. "I will leave you with Alexia in two months, and your new nanny will be watching you, but I will return in a year"

As Sparrow departs in the morning of two months later, leaving her daughter a lovely intricate sword with spirals on the blade and hilt, the silk ribbon tied around the hilt securely.  
Serilda wakes from her bed and changes into her trousers that are cut short and her shirt cut short as well. She does her morning stretches then practices by herself with her sword, pretending that her enemy is in front of her.  
"Die, you scum!" She says, slashing away at the wind.  
The next thing she knew was that Alexia stood before her with a guest behind her. Serilda looks up and narrows her eyes at the guest. Who in their slightest mind would bother her at this hour and time of morning?  
"I told you several times, have them wait in the guest station" Serilda


	2. Chapter 2

_"If this machine doesn't stop, what will you do if it never goes out_  
_Never goes out of season_

_It never stops as it turns, there ain't no passion, yet it burns_  
_Introducing my prison_

_Losing myself in this place, soon I'm gone without a trace_  
_Freed with that final incision_

_Look my heart it's a bird, it needs to sing and to be heard_  
_Not this clockwork precision_

_And the machine grows idiotic_  
_Who's gonna be its ingenious critic_

_Everybody loves the perfect solution_  
_To beat the odds against the poorest possible substitution_  
_What you see is never what you're gonna get_  
_Everybody's playing revolution roulette_

_Leaves you no arguments to trade, you can try the key or you can wait_  
_But the lock will not open_

_So you're left with sanity to lose, cos the machine is a ruse_  
_Another invention to rule them_

_It's like a fistful of snake eyes, a hand grenade with bye byes_  
_Like a million spent on nothing_

_It's kinda like a pick in their lock, when you never went "knock knock, hello, anybody home?_  
_I'm coming in"._  
_With a touch of foreboding_

_And the machine grows parasitic_  
_Who's gonna criticize the good critic_

_Everybody loves..._

_Everybody has the perfect solution_  
_It's just hard to resist the sweet seduction_  
_There ain't no trick to winning double what you bet_  
_Welcome to revolution roulette_

_Everybody loves..."_\- Poets of the Fall

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Serilda dislikes when she gets uninvited guests, she dislikes when her mother disappears for a very long time. The guest before her seems like she has seen him before, although she wonders who he may me.

"No, leave this room at once! I told you to never bring anybody to my room!" She says hotly at Alexia.

Alexia is pushes aside hardly, causing her to hit the wall and fall unconscious. Serilda stares at the guest questioningly. "So you have my attention, who the fuck are you?!" she asks.

The man throws off his cloak and he's an older man with grey hair, golden eyes and a stocky body. "Oh, my little Dunkelheit Prinzessin. I've been watching for you since you were little. How old are you now? Eleven?" he questions her.

She narrows her eyes and scoffs. "Thirteen, you dip shit. Why should it matter to some low life like you?" She snaps hotly.

He chuckles at her and shakes his finger at her. "Ah, you're quite hot headed. Not many people like woman that talk out like that, but that's right-you're just a child. How would you know any better?" He mocks her, daring her to act out again.

She tilts her head to the left and analyze him carefully. The man is testing her and it's beginning to make her heart grow heavy with evil thoughts.

"Why did your mother leave you, is it because you're just a mistake to her. You come with me and I'll give you all the dolls, servant, and attention that my own children have. Come here" he offers, holding his hand out to her.

She sneers at him and cross her arms across her chest. The air between them is thick and she waits for his move to test her.

"Come along, child. You're just lonely here, you're whore of a mother doesn't even care for-" he's cut off as she tackles him to the floor with inhuman strength and her eyes covered with darkness. "Don't ever speak about my mother like that!" she screams at him.

She grasps his throat tightly and peer in his eyes as the light diminishes slowly, he choke out words and she lessens the grip just enough for him to speak. "wirst du in Gefahr bist" his German accent heavy.

"I have a cold heart, I cannot just live without a heart. What do I have to live for?" He asks her as he stares up at her from the floor, she peers down in his cold golden eyes spitefully.

"You're dying and not begging for your...life? How foolish" she whispers harshly.

He smiles weakly up at her and shuts his eyes, whispering one last time before embracing the dark embrace of death. "Eines Tages wirst du bereuen, sind geboren ... die Dunkelheit zu Ihnen kommen" his last words in German makes her wonder what he said. She shakes him, hoping that he will tell her in English. "What did you say? Tell me?!"

She doesn't get a response, she stands up and kicks his body. "Servant!" she calls out.

One of her servants walk through the door and gawk in horror at the dead body. "That man, he was from the church! You killed- you're mother sent him here to help you and you-you killed him!" she says horrified.

"And I Care why?" Serilda says passively.

The servant girl sighs heavily and retrieves the other servants to help move the corpse to the graveyard outside. Serilda watch them dig the whole in grave yard from her bedroom window. The sky grows dark as the sun retreats as the night overcomes the horizon.

"It's dinner time, princess. Come to the dinner, please" one of the servants told her.

She turns from the window and head for the dining room, she takes a seat and wait for her plate to be delivered. When her plate arrived she glances at the others stare at her silently. She only sat alone at the long table, she shuts her eyes briefly.

"Sit, eat your food as well. Just this once I wish for company" she tells them softly.

The servants freeze at her order and slowly sit down unsure if something will happen. For the remaining of dinner they ate in silence, one bite after another. Serilda didn't care if they talked, but it would be nice just to cure this loneliness in her heart.

"You may talk" she tells him, making them snap their heads towards her in shock. She shakes her head in disbelief, "I gave you permission, so please. Don't be shy, make conversation"

With heavy consideration they did start talking to one another lowly after awhile. Serilda ate silently enjoying their conversations, it did cure her sorrow. Her mother abandoned her here and she never seen her for a year and it made her angered. The darkness in her heart grew heavy with every ill thought she had and will have.

As Serilda's next birthdays passed by, the sixteenth birthday was the far worst and it made her question her sanity. Her mother came to take her daughter to see many temple of light priests, but when she got to the house her daughter was gone. For the worse, Serilda ran away with anger in her veins. Something in her didn't want her to go to the priests, for the fear that her soul wouldn't be harmed. The voices in her head whispering sweet melodies telling her that she will be fine in the dark.

When she camped out under the moonlight next to trees, the darkness around her felt so comforting. The soothing wind calming her raging fire. "Serilda, our dark one. We heard your black heart and we felt your sacrifices" a voice says, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She turns her head in the direction of the noise, she couldn't see anything but she felt that something was there. The presence was far more sinister that creature she met, and that dark figure made her feel powerful. "My mother's searching for me, isn't she?" she asks lightly.

"Yes, she is. That woman we cannot get to her heart and yet she gave birth to a child with our shadows we tried to use on her. You don't have a soul, how strange. Does another have your soul? No..you never even one" the voice muses.

Serilda smiles darkly and runs a hand through her silky hair. She holds her arms out to the figure and grin evilly. "Come here, you do know what I mean" she whispers.

The figure approaches her and she feels heavy as she collides on the ground and the figure disappears. The inky goo seeping in her skin, but the moonlight shines on her is the only thing she can use to see. She feels her body curse with strange power and she lets out maniacal laughter.

"Oooh, this power. Where was this all my life? Why do I have this...I like it. Ohh, what will I do with this power?" she wonders.

With the night wind as her only answer, she hears a "kill'. She holds a hand against her heart and lick her lips slowly. "And it will that you get" she promises.

As the morning approaches, she feels the need to get on the move. When she's not traveling, she's resting. But when the eclipse and waving moon comes, She only travels the roads at night, searching for anything that will deem her worthy of more power.

She backs up against a wall as she sees her mother wander by, her strong frame holding the powers she was born with. Serilda wonders why she doesn't have that power and what made her this way? Her mother had her companions with her and Reaver, that man stared right at where she was silently, as if he knows somebody is where she's at.

"We should retire for the night" he tells Sparrow.

Sparrow lets out a heavy sigh and clenches her fist tightly. "Damn it, we need to find her! She could be in trouble! The darkness..." she whispers out.

Reaver stares at her silently, his mind running with thoughts. 'Darkness?' he muses mentally. 'Did she deal with the Shadow Court?'

Serilda slowly inches to the corner of the building and dash away quickly, heading for the hills. She couldn't believe her mother would come now instead of earlier when she was in terror? That moment, she took a vow and that she would never speak until her last dying breath.

With all the commotion coming from below the hill, Serilda hauls further up the hill and down the other side, she embarks on the quest to find who this 'darkness' may be and where it lies. Something that sends delightful shivers down her spine tremendously.

* * *

**Translation: Dunkelheit Prinzessin = Darkness Princess**

**wirst du in Gefahr bist = you're going to be in danger**

**Eines Tages wirst du bereuen, sind geboren ... die Dunkelheit zu Ihnen kommen** **= One day you're going to regret being born...the darkness will come for you**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dawn Upon Sorrow's Kiss

_I must be inclined to state that I wanted to have Serilda visit this old land, one we all may remember in the older Fable games? What land you might ask, and that answer will be revealed soon enough. Happy reading! 3_

* * *

_"If this machine doesn't stop, what will you do if it never goes out_  
_Never goes out of season_

_It never stops as it turns, there ain't no passion, yet it burns_  
_Introducing my prison_

_Losing myself in this place, soon I'm gone without a trace_  
_Freed with that final incision_

_Look my heart it's a bird, it needs to sing and to be heard_  
_Not this clockwork precision_

_And the machine grows idiotic_  
_Who's gonna be its ingenious critic_

_Everybody loves the perfect solution_  
_To beat the odds against the poorest possible substitution_  
_What you see is never what you're gonna get_  
_Everybody's playing revolution roulette_

_Leaves you no arguments to trade, you can try the key or you can wait_  
_But the lock will not open_

_So you're left with sanity to lose, cos the machine is a ruse_  
_Another invention to rule them_

_It's like a fistful of snake eyes, a hand grenade with bye byes_  
_Like a million spent on nothing_

_It's kinda like a pick in their lock, when you never went "knock knock, hello, anybody home?_  
_I'm coming in"._  
_With a touch of foreboding_

_And the machine grows parasitic_  
_Who's gonna criticize the good critic_

_Everybody loves..._

_Everybody has the perfect solution_  
_It's just hard to resist the sweet seduction_  
_There ain't no trick to winning double what you bet_  
_Welcome to revolution roulette_

_Everybody loves..."_\- Poets of the Fall

* * *

Serilda traveled on before collapsing on her knees at the seashore, she wondered what else is there from beyond the ocean. She could travel forever and ever until she would grow old and die. However that day wouldn't come if she didn't find a way from this horrendous past she stayed chained to. As she quickly scanned the beach side, she found a older woman in a purple cloak walk across the seashell shore with a withered cane in hand. "Ye waiting for the captain? He only comes at dawn"

Serilda inclines her head at the elder woman, "I am waiting, so where will he take me then?"

The older woman coughed, blood staining the pearly white sand. "To your fate" as the words left the dry lips of the woman, it stirred confusion in Serilda's mind.

The slight breeze passes their noses, the salty sea water stinging Serilda's lungs and a word she spoke to the mysterious woman, not once did she dare to cause her own anxiety to stir within her little dawn comes and a small little boat waves in with the water, and away from the mist. A man holds up a lantern, "Hello? Anybody comin' along?" he pauses taking a long and hard look at Serilda, his eyes brighten immediately and continued on, "Oh, we been expectin' you. So you finally came, eh?"

Warning signs came off inside her, she narrows her eyes at the two. "Who are you?!" she snaps. The man smiled from beneath his heavy cloak, he chuckles at the young girl's naive. The man doesn't respond to her in by frustration or a single emotion, he just shook his head replying, "Some people were born without a name and forgotten, like the rest of the world would care"

She presses her lips in a thin line, irritation bubbles in her throat. He waves her to come along in the makeshift boat, "Come along, we have places to be and times to be met" She silently wandered over to the boat and went up the small steps before taking a seat by the metal railings. The elder cloaked woman hobbled up the steps and sat across from Serilda, her knees cracking as she sat down.

As they left the shoreline, fog begun to surround the once familiar land. Her heart tugged faintly as she watched her homeland disappear from her vision, she blinks away her bitter tears and faces the elder woman. "Why would my fate would be where you took me?" she asks hastily.

The woman holds up a sickly thin hand and point at Serilda shakily, "My child, your future has been given to us by our sister...the woman, that woman...She betrayed us, threw us to the dogs and only left us to our visions. Nothing more, none of our once powers had remained...Tell me, Serilda. Is your mother following you?"

Nothing ever made her so cautious at the moment for hearing her name and the woman claiming that her own mom was following her, with or without companions. "She is...following me? And maybe with friends?" she wonders, her own long feminine fingers tapping on the railing slowly.

"So she must be bringing them? Fascinating, even without our pathetic sister, she won't do a thing or stop us from unlocking our own powers. Will you help us, dear Serilda?"

She bits her lip in thought, despite her young age her mentality has grown quicker than her own physical. "You will have to prove my worthy, both of you. From observing my mother and the servants, tutors and people I have met. I will see in due time before..making up my mind"

The elder woman inclines her head, as a shout is heard from the captain's boat house, she concentrates on what he is saying. With a slight strain she hears, "We are here, the glorious land is here. My dear we will take you throw the swamp"

The elder woman holds out a long chain necklace that holds an intricate seal on the medallion. Serilda wondered what it may be and why the woman was giving it to her. "Here my child, this will come in handy"

Serilda gently grasped the seal and stared down at it, her heart stopped a beat. She placed the necklace in her pocket before letting out a quiet sigh.

In the disastrous swampland she felt as ease for the little time she had, she turned to thank the mysterious cloaked figure only to be displeased that she is gone. Serilda shrugged and faced the entrance of the mysterious land. Once they got on solid land, they trek across the harsh terrain until they found themselves at a huge landmass that sunk in the ground, the concrete has serious indents and large stones. The huge building must have been around for ages as Serilda thought. "We're here...we have to...go inside. Though it make look broken', but they may still be alive"

Serilda rubs her eyebrow in confusion, "Wait, we have to go down there? Who may be waiting for us other than me 'fate'. Jeez" she mutters.

The older man turns to her and holds one of his large hands up to silence her. She narrows her eyes at him bitterly, her heart churning with irritation. "We will hike down there, you do us favor and we will help you unlock your full potential"

Serilda hums in thought before staring down the empty black hole that appears to have no end. As they head down the hill she felt chills run down her spine, little distant laughter echo around her, she glances around wildly. "Do you hear that?" she asks, hoping that her companions would listen.

"There's nothing to fret about, you were born to be here. Although your mother must be here one day. It will put everything in place" The older an replies roughly, his eyes trained on the dying trees.

**(With Sparrow)**

As Sparrow wandered the countrysides to find her missing daughter, her heart ached tremendously for losing her, the regret set in heavily. When she stopped at the seaside, ocean water washed away any footsteps that could be there. She shook here head and sat down, cradling her head with her hands. "We already lost her! We need to freaking just...just move on. My-my daughter will...no she will show up one day-I..." she breaks down in tears.

In all the tines that Reaver had been acquaintances with this woman, he never knew her to be the one that gives up or cries. He shook his head, "Listen, Ma Cherie. She will be back, all kids grow up somehow. Now don't fret, we still have time to catch up?" he winks at her.

She cracks a little laugh, with a shake of her head she took a stand and punched his arm. "No, thanks. Rev', we still have to go to that spire and defeat that treacherous king who's on my throne!" she deadpans, she marches off of the beach with one final glance she looked at the ocean. She wishes silently, _'I hope you will come back, my little Serilda. I'm sorry for leaving you behind' _She vowed that after she takes her place at the throne, she will send out search parties for her child. _  
_

As Reaver followed the lovely woman, he glanced at the shadows that dance with the trees that are by. He narrows his eyes, musing mentally. Whatever it may be causing the shadows, he doesn't trust it one bit.

Sparrow did love her companionship her dear friend Reaver gave her, though her heart always belonged to her dear husband, she wouldn't love another and her appreciation for Albion will be forever and always. Despite the hardships she will face on the long road ahead of her, she will stay strong and protect her-soon-to-be-people and find her daughter. Even if they years will fall ill on her, she will do whatever it takes to find that sweet little luminescent daughter of hers.

**(With Serilda)**

Just as Serilda found herself in front of a dark room, she is knocked to the floor. She turns around and lets out a horrified gasp as her two companions are suspended in air by skeletons and creatures covered in rags that hold outlines of humans. She focuses on the rag creature above her, she scoots backwards stopping as the monster moves towards her and peers down at her. Serilda feels chills run down her spine and her heart hammering in her chest, she fears what will come next.

"Nothing you do means anything, and when you die, you will be forgotten." a ghastly voice spoke form beneath the dusty hood.

She bit her lip before shouting at it, remembering the stories about banshees and hollow men the priests' and priestess' spoke about back home, how evil they are and what misery they brought to the world if they were released. One thing she didn't know what how would they know and what would cause them to be 'released'.

"You don't understand, I'm young enough that I can go on and face the world! You know nothing about me, you little tainted- I hate you!" the banshee cackles wildly, causing Serilda's anger to fluctuate. "The whole world despises you, you're nobody. You're mother never came for you, or search for you. You're just a worthless little girl with no purpose in life. Just a little toy to be thrown away"

She climbs to her feet with a furious anger burning in her heart and up her throat. "I will kill you, all of you pathetic little humans! I will kill you-kill you banshee! You're nothing to me!" she roars dashing at the banshee and thrust her hand through it's hood in blind rage. It throws her away and twists its arms before several shadows appear and run at Serilda. She twirls around them and grasp a small knife from her leather pouch on her hip. She begins to slash at them one by one, as a few disappear from sight, she laughs lowly.

Something hard and roughly push her forward, she hits the ground harshly and the banshee was shredded to pieces, behind it stood the elder captain that holds a long jagged scythe. "Well about time I get somethin', I miss this baby"

She blinks slowly as helped her up, she watches her skin slowly stitch itself back together. In the middle of the room laid three thrones with skeletons that sat in them, their bones beginning to decay with dust. From the shadows three translucent humanoids step out with glowing red eyes they peer at her silently. She analyzes how they stand, their hands interlocked by fingers at waist level.

"They...they...they're still here" her companions breath out happily, they bow at waist level causing their bones to crack a little. With a muffled groan, they greet them. "My dear judges, all these years we came to give you a child that's worthy of your attention. All of them were a failure, till this day is a real treat...This child, is tainted and chosen by The Crawler himself... He has chosen a human, which is very unheard of, to do his bidding. Until he is released from his prison..My lords, take it upon your hands to judge her as she is to be.."

Serilda's heart dropped as if it hit the ground, her skin grew cold and her breath is very shallow._ 'What am I going to do?!'_ she screams in her head, alarms going off. Her first instinct was to run away and as far away and quick as she can. But something else made her stay, it's comforting words soothed her anxiety and fright. _'My child, they are here to help you. I smell you delicious fear and want it to become enticing, strong, and filled with power that I will be proud of. Like the rest of the disgusting and tainted mortals, you are my chosen and you shall follow as I say. The bile of scum the flesh you have will not smell like flesh"_

The trio shadow figures tilt their before she was thrust forward before them by unseen force, she stares wide eye at them. "What the hell?!"

"Mortal child, what makes you special to crave attention from _him_?"

She twirls her thumbs in thought, "I don't know...I really don't. I was born this way...My mother she left me with caretakers, like I was a regret. She must really hate me, you know? I just...I don't know. It's just weird that the-well The Crawler? Was it? Well I'm supposed to be chosen or something ridiculous as that...it's just I want to prove myself to the world that I'm special, strong. I'm tired of being weak"

The three glance between themselves, silently communicating with one another. They shuffle towards her and circle around her, examining her worth. "We smell your soul, your dreams and wishes. Everything that you did and will do matters soon enough"

Serilda twirls her fingers in circles, she watches the floor deep in thought. Unable to bring her eyes to meet their glowing eyes, their translucent faces frown heavily.

"I...what is my purpose? What do...what do I have to... why am I alive?" she chokes out, her fear bubbling up her throat and out her light pink lips. The only response she gets is sinister laughter, which makes her skin crawl and that feeling makes her heart race and a strange feeling bubble in her chest. The laughter alone drives her heavy with an unknown feeling she couldn't place her finger at.

"Your companions you're so happy with, wants to sacrifice you, to make you are little toy. They want their powers back, everything they always wanted that their sister took from them. Their lies are what brought you here, they crave powers they never had. Tell me, do you trust them now?"

She blinks slowly, her thoughts are 'why would they tell me this?' and 'why would these judges stand before me?' But then it hits her with full fore, her companions want to kill her! A furious anger escapes from her small angel bite lips. "Wait, they're trying to sacrifice me?! NO!"She turns to her two companions angrily, her scowl and glare intensified darkly.

The murderous intent is flared to action, she rushes over to them with a glowing knife it twists into a beautiful foot long blade with a skull engraved on the blade and little orbs of blood near the handle appear as she slices the older woman's arm quickly. "Kill them and your dreams will come true"

The elder man and woman let out loud gasps, "No, we had a deal! We took you a child with hero blood in it to sacrifice so we gain our powers back!" They back away from her, drawing their weapons.

The elder man whips his scythe at her, letting a chain unravel itself and smack her. She stands there in brief disbelief before he attempts to hit her with the chain whip once more. She back flips landing on the cold floor like a cat, she glares up at them ferociously. She grins wildly her teeth shining sinisterly and beginning to to turn jagged. "So...you decide to do this to me? I thought you would...that you would help me. It's a pity that these beloved lordships believe in me..unlike you. I lost trust in you"

"It seems that they found a better deal, I will kill you and unlock my own potential. Perhaps more roads of power? Oh I hope so" Serilda muses as she watch them fall to their knees. She feels her knees grow weak and her elbows lock up, her vision went hazy. That was the last thing she seen before falling unconscious.


End file.
